New peoples!
by awesomegrl77
Summary: The Percy Jackson world is wrenched apart. Why? Do you want to know why? Are you sure? Ok, fine, I'll tell you. The reason is … ME AND MY FRIENDS HAVE ARRIVED!And also some others such as random OCs and a guy my friend likes! ON HIATUS!
1. ME AND MY FRIENDSand some random guy

**Hi!pls comment what you think!**

**Disclaimer:Hello! I don't think I'm Rick Riordan and if you do, you belong in an asylum!That also means I don't own the Percy Jackson series and I own my characters(duh!)but not who they're based on as I'm not a slave trader!This is a disclaimer for the whole thing as I can't be furpled rewriting it again and again also, I don't own the word furple!**

Characters

Ebony-Zoë-Artemis

Madi-Melissa(means bee in Greek)-Apollo

Alexandra-Anthea(means flower or blossom in Greek)-Demeter

Caley-Nyx(means night in Greek)-Hades

Profiles

Zoë-The only known child of Artemis to ever exist. She is 14 yrs old. She has midnight black hair with a big fringe over her eyes, even when her hair's tied up, and silvery blue eyes. Her talents are archery, swordsmanship, hunting, animal taming, knife fighting and throwing and just general fighting. She doesn't know who her mortal parent is and only recently found out she is a daughter of Artemis. She's lived her whole life inside Camp Half-Blood except for a few quests.

Melissa-Daughter of Apollo. She is also 14. She has honey blond hair that's always in 2 plaits and golden brown eyes. Her talents are archery, healing and knife throwing. She is terrible at swordsmanship and knife fighting, though her archery is the best in the camp. Her mother died just after she was born so her father Apollo brought her to Camp Half-Blood. She's always known who her dad is and is Zoë's been her best friend since they were little.

Anthea-Daughter of Demeter, also 14. She has dark brown hair that's always in a long ponytail and emerald green eyes. Her talents are plant growing, poisoning, cooking, knife fighting and swordsmanship. She is really, really bad at archery. Her father is a landscaper in California called Hank Smith. She came to Camp Half-Blood when she was 8 because she found out she was Demeter's daughter and monsters started pestering her. She's best friends with Zoë and Melissa.

Nyx-Daughter of Hades, also 14. She has long, jet black hair and black eyes. Her talents are swordsmanship, knife fighting, tracking and karate. Her mother died when she was little and she can't even remember her mum's name. She's been living on the streets since she was little and found her way to camp when she was 9 with the help of a satyr. She hasn't been allowed on a quest since she came to camp because she attracts too many monsters. She's a bit of a loner and her only friends are Zoë, Melissa and Anthea, though they are inseparable.

Zoë yawned and got out of bed, wondering when the hunters would next be here, here being Camp Half-Blood. She was very lonely in the big silver cabin by herself and the only time she had company was when the hunters of Artemis where here. She got dressed and tidied up a bit. Cabin inspections where today and she and Nyx had made a bet, if she got a 5 on her inspection paper every week for a month than Nyx would give her 100 golden drachmas. Zoë couldn't wait. Unfortunately though, Anthea would be doing the cabin inspections today. On the last week too! At least Nyx had said if she won, she wouldn't want any money, just information. On the "Outside", as she liked to call it. Oh well. Nyx always won in her bets. Anthea's a neat freak and the slightest of imperfection can be found and commented on by her. Nobody ever gets a 5 out of 5 when she's doing cabin inspections. Apart from that, she was also one of Zoë's best friends.

'Zoë! Get your but out of bed! We've got a meeting!' came a harsh voice outside her cabin.

'Coming Lissa!' shouted Zoë. Lissa, short for Melissa, was her long time best friend. They'd come to Camp around the same time, when they were little kids, and were practically sisters.

'Hurry up!' Lissa shouted back. 'Do you WANT to be late again?'

Zoë chose at that moment to rush out, right into Lissa.

'No, so maybe we should get going?' asked Zoë. Lissa nodded, dumbfound, as she got up and walked after the already far ahead Zoë. Zoë smiled. She hoped it was about the hunters.

The meeting consisted of all the cabin leaders meeting together with Chiron to discuss quests and other such things. Zoë had always gone, ever since she could remember, being the only camper for the Artemis cabin ever alive. Her friends Nyx, Anthea and Lissa were all cabin leaders too.

'Alright,' Chiron began as everybody settled around the ping pong table. 'First order of business is the Gods have sent a quest to us.'

'What!' shouted everybody at once. There had never been anything like this at camp before.

'The Gods have ordered that 5 people go on a quest to find a demigod that they say is extremely powerful. They don't know who the demigod's godly parent is. There are too many possibilities. I want you too volunteer to go on this mission. Just remember, there can only be 5 people going on this quest.'

'But Chiron! Why 5? Isn't that really dangerous? Oh! And I'd like to volunteer,' exclaimed Anthea, half anxiously, half excitedly.

'The gods have ordered there be specifically 5 people. No arguing, and yes, you may go on the quest, Anthea.'

'Me too!' shouted Zoë and Lissa at the same time. They shared a look, then burst out laughing.

'Yes. You 2 can come too.'

'Some how your making it sound like a picnic!' exclaimed Zoë.

'No no no! It will be extremely dangerous! Not like a picnic at all!'

'No, I meant…never mind…' mumbled Zoë.

There was a silence as Chiron looked around. 'No more takers? I'll have to ask the rest of the camp then.'

'Can I go?' asked a quiet voice. 'Please!'

'Nyx? But you'd just attract monsters and endanger the group!' exclaimed Chiron anxiously.

'But when we find the demigod, it won't matter 'cause they'll be just as strong as me, if not stronger!' argued Nyx.

'But...you can't…but!' Chiron argued back feebly.

'You know I'm right,' said Nyx, simply. 'You just don't want me to go. Please can I go, Chiron! Please!'

'Yeah! Anthea, Lissa and I will take good care of her! Please!' interrupted Zoë.

"Yeah!' chorused Anthea and Lissa.

'I…I…ok.' said Chiron sadly. 'Fine.'

'Yes!' yelled Zoë, Lissa, Anthea and Nyx, all at the same time.

'Now who'll be the 5th person?' Chiron asked, distractingly.

'I will be,' said a voice from the doorway. 'I'll go.'

'Hex? You want to go?' asked Chiron. 'Are you sure?'

'Yep. I'm sure.' he replied. Hex was a guy from, surprise surprise, Hecate's cabin. He was the camp's best spell caster but didn't want to be to be the cabin leader, though he easily could be. He didn't like going on quests, but had been on a few, and kept mostly to himself. He's tall for his age, 15, and has light blond hair and bright blue eyes. Nyx had only told Zoë, Anthea and Lissa this, but she had a major crush on him. Figures though, the loner likes the loner. She blushed slightly when he said he'd come, but it had quickly disappeared.

'Ok!' said Chiron excitedly. 'We have our quest takers! Please know that if you die, we'll miss you!'

'Chiron!' shouted everyone all at once.

'Go get packed, leave and good luck. Remember to take plenty of arrows, ambrosia and nectar! Be careful and bring back the demigod!'

'Um…Chiron? Who is the demigod? I mean…what's their name?' asked Anthea, the first one with the sense to ask.

'Oh! Their name is Lex. No, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl and no, I don't know what they look like and no, I don't know who their godly parent is, as I've already told you.' said Chiron, answering all the questions they had before they asked them.

'Ok! We're going!' said Zoë, moving backwards. slowly edging to the door, then sprinting out to her cabin. The others went to theirs' and started packing. They met at Thalia's tree and began to argue.

'We should go to N.Y. first!' said Zoë, happy they were going on a quest.

'No, to Manhattan!' exclaimed Anthea. 'That seems most logical!'

'No, definitely San Francisco!' argued back Lissa.

'What about Canada?' said Hex quietly.

'Shut up!' screamed everyone else.

'Hey! What's going on here?' asked a very surprised Nyx. Her friends didn't usually fight. At least, not like this.

'We're calmly deciding where to look first.' said Zoë, with a straight face.

'Calmly! I could hear you down in the big house!' laughed Nyx. 'Chiron just told me that the Gods did tell him where the demigod currently lived.'

'An address!' exclaimed Lissa excitedly.

'Ha! I wish! Just the state, I'm afraid. They're in Canada!' said Nyx, still laughing.

'Told you.' said Hex quietly, kind of shocked that Nyx had laughed. She normally looked so stoic.

'Shut up!' yelled Zoë, Anthea and Lissa again, while Nyx burst into another fit of laughter.

'Come on, then.' said Nyx, struggling to stop laughing. 'We got to get going!'

'All right! Road trip!' shouted Zoë, excitedly while Nyx fell over, laughing, and rolled down the hill. 'Uh…make that ROLL trip!' she said, looking at Nyx rolling down the hill, still laughing. 'What the hey!' and with that, she too rolled down the hill laughing. Anthea and Lissa looked at each other, laughed, and rolled down too. Hex shook his head, smiled, and ran down the hill to catch up.

At the bottom of the hill, there was a van waiting for them. They looked at each other.

'Dibs front seat!' announced Anthea. She always got front seat on quests because of her being the chef and having an extensive knowledge of poisons. 'Whose gonna drive?'

'I will!' said Zoë, happily. 'I know how to drive now!' she announced proudly.

'It's not gonna be like last time, is it? I think you almost drowned Nyx in the lake!' exclaimed Lissa.

'I have my license. I could drive.' said a quiet voice. Hex had just arrived to hear them arguing about who would drive and how terrible Zoë is at driving. He'd been swimming in the lake when Zoë had crashed into it. He didn't want a repeat of that anytime soon, if ever. The others looked at him surprised.

'But…your only 15, right?' asked Lissa. He nodded. 'Don't you have to be 16 to get a license?'

'Um…yes, but they don't check…'replied Hex, slightly embarrassed.

'Oh! Child of Hecate! I'm so smart!' exclaimed Zoë, proud of herself for figuring it out first, or so she thought.

'No, they just thought I looked 16 when I went there with my friend.' Hex's embarrassment deepened into a blush.

'You have a friend?' asked Nyx, then realising what she'd said and blushing, 'I m-m-mean…you don't talk to anyone at camp or anything, so…' her blush deepened as Hex laughed, a deep, rumbling sound, and said,

'This is a friend from outside the camp. I meat him before I came here and I visit him every so often.' He laughed again as Nyx's face turned to a look of confusion. 'Your face is so funny! You should look at yourself!' He continued laughing, then the others looked at Nyx as she began blushing again and laughed too.

'Can we go now?' asked Nyx, walking to the van, still blushing. Everyone nodded, and still laughing, headed for the van.

'Yeah! Now it really is a road trip! To Canada, Sir!' shouted Zoë excitedly. Her thoughts briefly flashed back to the hunters, but she was too distracted to think properly about anything but the quest.

'I do believe you mean ma'am, Zoë' said Anthea teasingly.

'Hey! I do believe in you walking!' exclaimed Hex, highly offended, but teasing them back.

'Sorry…ma'am…' replied Anthea meekly.

'That's it!' said Hex, not entirely teasing, as he swerved to the side of the road and stopped. 'Get out!' he said, but ruined it by grinning. He drove back to the lane he had just been in and continued driving.

'Back on the road trip!' Zoë shouted. 'Yay!' this time, everybody but Zoë laughed and she looked at them questioningly. 'What? What's so funny?'


	2. THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON IS REVEALED!

There was a loud crashing sound.

'What the furple was that?' asked Zoë. They all looked at her. 'What? Don't you know what furple means? It means fu…' There was another loud crash.

'Um…hi?' said a voice on the roof. 'Can you guys stop the car so I can get in?' Hex calmly went to the side of the road to stop while Zoë was going,

'Holy shit with a halo! Holy shit with a halo!' over and over, again and again.

'Chill out Zoë! It's probably just some random hobo! Geez!' said Lissa.

The door of the car opened and a boy around 15 walks in. He's got dark red, shaggy hair that looks so fake, but must be real, and chocolate brown eyes. Lissa starts blushing. We all move along, and luckily, Nyx's sitting next to him. Lissa's still blushing and Zoë gives her a look.

'Chill out! It's just a guy! Your not gonna go all Nyx on us are you?' Zoë whispers, almost silently, but just enough for Nyx to hear and go,

'Hey! What does that mean?' she says, half angrily, half annoyed and half genuinely confused. As you can tell, Nyx is really crap at maths, and art, and English, and Greek, and most subjects for that matter. She gets it from her dad.

'You know what it means.' I said, giving a pointed look at Hex that he doesn't see. She blushes heaps and I start laughing.

'What's your name?' asks Lissa, going all brave and courageous.

'Lex.' said…Lex. 'My name is Lex.'

'Furple flying things! Your Lex! We've gotta check this at camp right away!' said, yep, you guessed it, Zoë.

'We'll make a quick trip back to camp, but if he isn't the Lex we're looking for, we have to head out again.' said Anthea.

'Yay! Reverse road trip!' yelled Zoë, and everybody laughed, except Lex. He just sat there confused.

'Um, hello? Did anyone want to check to see if I want to go?' said Lex, uncomfortably.

'Oh! Right!' said Lissa, staring at him. 'Do you have ADHD or dyslexia?'

'Both. Why?' He replied. He still looked confused and Lissa was still staring at him.

'Real inconspicuous, Lissa. And I'm Zoë, by the way. I'm also the awesomest person in the whole world and these slightly less awesome people are Lissa, the one who's blushing uncontrollably, and no, she does not normally do that, Anthea, the lovely young lady sitting shotgun, also the sensible one, Nyx, the Goth emo girl sitting next to you, also the future girlfriend of the guy driving the car, who's Hex! And if either of you try to deny it, I swear I will start driving the car!' she finished off. Nyx and Hex glared at her, than looked at each other and blushed.

'One question, well actually two, why is you driving a threat and where are we going?' asked Lex.

'You don't want to know the answer to the first question, though lets just say it involved a lot of screaming, near deaths and a lot of work for Percy, no I won't say who he is until we get to our destination and I can't tell where or what our destination is until we get there! Oh furple! A hellhound!' said Zoë, rapid fire. Lex sat there for a minute trying to work out what the furple she'd just said, and what the furple furple was and why he was suddenly using the term, when Zoë pulled out a silver bow and a few sliver arrows and shot out the window at a large, black dog, otherwise known as a hellhound.

'Gift from your mom?' asked Lissa.

'Yeah, I'm joining the hunters next year as the 2nd lieutenant after Thalia. She's really proud of me for agreeing to join straight away and not going out with as many boys as I can in my lifetime.' replied Zoë. She shot the arrow and the hellhound disappeared in a cloud of shimmering gold dust.


	3. A TOURi thinkOF THE CAMP!

Lex just stared at them.

'What are the hunters? Where are we going and what was that?' he asked slowly. They all looked at him.

'That was a hellhound, basically a dog from the underworld aka Hades or tartarous. The hunters are a group of young maidens who have joined Artemis in her hunt in exchange for immortality, except in battle, but if your in the hunt, you have to swear off boys forever. Artemis is also my mum. And as we said before, we can't tell you where we're going until we get there!' said Zoë, slowly, hoping he'll get it all and leave her alone. She hated when newbies asked her questions just because she'd been at camp for almost the longest out of everyone there except Chiron(of course)and Mr. D, who'd been there for several years before she got there.

'We're there!' said Anthea.

'Now can you tell me where we're going?' asked Lex.

'No because we are no longer going there, that would be impossible as we're already there.' said Lissa, blushing as he looked at her with a wounded expression.

'You know what I mean.' Lex replied, wearily.

'You found him already?' came a voice that they all(except Lex)knew well.

'Chiron!' shouted Zoë, even though he was already right in front of her. They all winced slightly at the volume of her voice. 'He fell on the roof of the car we were driving, so we turned around to go to camp to see if he's the right Lex!'(still shouting)

'I do believe this is the correct Lex if he's made it over camp borders, but there is a big problem that I need to talk to you all about, including Lex. Oh, and I'm Chiron, your teacher for most subjects except learning Ancient Greek, which is taught by Annabeth, and sword fighting, which will be taught by a multitude of students, usually Percy, but sometimes your cabin leader. Now, we have to go to the big house and then you all need to see Rachel, our seer if you want to know Lex.' with all that said, Chiron cantered off to the big house, while Lex was digesting all of this.

'Was he a horse or a man?' asked Lex.

'Centaur, ' replied everyone at once, even Hex. 'Half man half horse. You'll get used to it.' finished off Lissa. She seemed to have gotten over her initial shyness.

'Right. And who are Percy and Annabeth and where are we and what's my cabin?' asked Lex, still not understanding where they are.

'This,' said Zoë with a flourish. 'Is Camp Half blood, where the children of the Greek Gods and Goddesses are trained to survive and other things. Percy is the only son , and child, of Poseidon, that we know of, and Annabeth is the cabin leader of Athena cabin, children of Athena, and Percy's girlfriend. Your cabin, in case you haven't already worked it out, is where you sleep and keep all your stuff and your cabin is decided on your Godly Parent. Mine, as I've already mentioned, is Artemis, Goddess of Maidens, the Hunt and the Moon. Lissa's is Apollo, God of Bachelors, Medicine, Poetry, Music, the Prophecy and maybe some other stuff but I can't remember right now. Anthea's is Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture and also some other stuff I can't remember. Nyx's is Hades, God of the Underworld and Hex's is Hecate, Goddess of Magic and again, maybe some other stuff. We won't know what cabin to out you in until your Godly parent claims you, which will be by the end of today as Percy made all the Gods promise to claim all their children by the time their 13, and also make sure they get to Camp, well not make sure, but make sure they know to go there, or send a satyr to help them and a satyr is a half goat half human creature.' Zoë hoped she had covered everything.

'One question.' said Lex, while Zoë groaned. 'How do you get claimed?'

'Your Godly parent sends his or her sign and it appears above your head, usually during a time when a lot of people are looking at you so there's no confusion. And if you ask me one more question I'm getting Mrs. O'Leary and giving you to her as a chew toy!' and with Lex's question answered, Zoë stomped to a big silvery cabin amid all the others.

'Who's Mrs O'Leary?' asked Lex, thinking it was safe to ask now that Zoë was gone.

'Mrs O'Leary is Percy's pet hellhound, one of those creatures Zoë shot before, but she's not going to eat you unless Percy, Annabeth, Zoë or Chiron tells her to as she only responds to them. Now let's give you a tour of camp, Chiron won't be expecting us until the cabin leader meeting because most of us are cabin leaders, with the exception of Hex, and that would be the best time. Let's show you the big house first though, and don't piss Mr. D off, as D stands for Dionysus and that makes him the God of Wine. Let's go!' replied Lissa, a little bit rushed. They walked to the big house, then to the volleyball courts, then the climbing wall, then the forest(Lex was warned to stay out of there unless he was with another camper and had a weapon), then to the cabins, then to the practice arena where Lex met Mrs O'Leary and almost died of shock as she came bounding out of the woods, the strawberry fields and the lake. He stared in wonder at all of these things when the conch horn blew.

'Come on Lex! We've got dinner!' said Anthea as they led him to dining hall. He sat down at the Hermes cabin and was bombarded with questions and many attempts on pick pocketing him were made, only to fail because he had nothing in his pockets. He is still unaware that so many of the Hermes cabin tried to rob him, they're that good. He stared at wonder as people sacrificed some of their food to the Gods, and then copying them, he sacrificed to all the Gods and was rewarded by a smile from a girl sitting near the fire. He wondered who his Godly parent was. When it came to actually eating the food, he found it was fantastic and when he saw people talking to their cups, telling them what drink they wanted, he again copied them and was rewarded with some nice cold coke. It was very nice. When dinner had finished, Anthea, Lissa, Nyx and a very reluctant Zoë came up to him and said it was time for the campfire. He stared in wonder at the fire as it changed colour and hight as more people came and more people sang. In a gap in one of the songs, he heard a cry of,

'Look!' everybody began staring at him and he looked up. There was a shimmering sign above his head that he couldn't describe for one simple reason. It disappeared too quickly. All of the campers were staring at him, some shocked, some confused, some had absolutely no emotion, but Chiron was smiling.

'All hail Lex, son of…'

**Hello!I didn't want to ruin the top so I'm putting the disclaimer and such down here! And I also wanted to say that I didn't put Lex's Godly Parent in this for two reasons. 1)it creates a cliffhanger which brings you readers back to the story and 2)I actually have no idea who his Godly parent will be! So please, vote in the reviews and say why you think he should be a child of that God/Goddess and if he will have any special powers! And I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews giving me ideas from 5 different people!And I'm also not including ones from Sarala23!REVIEW!**


	4. PARENT OF LEX IS REVEALED!

**Hello! I'm back(finally)! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! A bit of writers block...same with my other story to those people who've read it and want more! In this exciting installment Lex's Godly parent is revealed a long with some other interesting stuff! Hope you like it!**

**awesomegrl77**

* * *

><p>'All hail Lex, son of Hestia!' shouted Chiron.<p>

'Hestia?' said Lex. 'Who's she?'

'I,' replied an unknown voice, 'am Hestia, Goddess of the hearth, architecture, domestication and family.' Everybody looked at the direction and saw a young woman who had warm brown hair and eyes just like Lex's.

'Hi Lady Hestia!' Zoë grinned at the young woman. 'Have you seen my mum lately? I need to talk to her about the hunters!'

'I shall tell her,' said Hestia, looking at the still smiling Zoë.

'Thanks, Lady Hestia!' replied Zoë, grinning even more.

'So,' started Lex, 'you're my mother?'

'Yes,' answered Hestia, turning to look at her son, 'and, unfortunately, I bring a warning with me.

'As most of you know, Perseus Jackson is missing, and presumably at the Roman Camp. However, you will need more than the seven to find him. To find his location, it must be you six, as well as the seven. Ask the oracle for your parts to play in this quest, but be careful, demi-gods. Danger awaits.'

She disappeared as she spoke the last words.

'All righty then!' Zoë practically shouted. 'We need to find Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo! We'll need their help! And Rachel! Where's our oracle?'

Everyone was staring at Zoë, uncomprehendingly. Slowly, people began to understand the situation and several of the Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and anyone else who had actually understood what just happened ran to get the aforementioned people. Luckily, it was still the summer holidays, so Rachel was still there. Lissa, Anthea, Lex, Nyx and Hex were looking at Zoë with confused looks.

'What? You can help find them too, you know!' shouted Zoë at her friends. 'Get going!' And with her final words she ran off to find the oracle, Rachel.

They all looked at each other and simultaneously nodded and walked in different directions to look for above said people.

***A while later***

Everybody had gathered around the amphitheatre to explain what was going on to Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo and Rachel. They had all agreed that for the sanity of said people that Zoë would not be talking. At all.

Instead, Anthea was going to explain it. She started by recounting word for word what happened when Lex was claimed by Hestia, and then explained what they had to do. Rachel agreed to giving them a prophecy and they all sat down to listen to it.

Suddenly, green smoke billowed out of her mouth and her voice tripled, so it sounded like there were three of her instead of just one. Lex fell backwards in surprise, but everyone else just ignored him.

'Six demigods must help the seven,

'Land to point north,

'Sun to point east,

'Death to point south,

'Moon to point west,

'Magic to lead through the danger that awaits,

'Home to lead back to safety again,

'And all to bring back what was lost.'

Everybody stared at Rachel as the smoke disappeared. They thought over the prophecy, trying to decide what was what.

'Well at least we know who does what!' said Zoë excitedly. 'It's obvious! Land is Anthea, 'cause she's a daughter of Demeter, sun is Lissa 'cause she's a daughter of Apollo, death is Nyx 'cause she's a daughter of Hades, I'm moon 'cause I'm a daughter of Artemis, magic is Hex 'cause he's a daughter…I mean, son of Hecate and home is Lex 'cause not only is he the only one left, he's also Lady Hestia's son!'

Everybody stared at her.

'Is it just me or, for the first time ever, did she just made sense?' asked Annabeth. Everybody nodded there head in agreement. 'Just checking. So you guys have to come with us on the Argos II and help us find Percy?'

Everybody nodded.

'You guys have to help us build it then!' said Leo. 'Don't know how Zoë skipped out on it before. Or Nyx for that matter.' Zoë grinned at this and Nyx just looked at him.

'I was there,' said Nyx, 'you were just to busy flirting with Thalia whenever she came near you to notice.' Leo blushed bright red as everybody laughed at him, except Jason and Zoë (for once) who looked at him questioningly.

'Don't hit on Thalia!' said Zoë, annoyed at him. 'She's a Hunter! Can't date! No matter what! Ever!' Now Leo was starting to look scared as both Zoë and Jason were glaring at him.

'Um…' started Leo nervously, 'I was just joking around?' They glared even more. 'Let's just get back to the whole we have a new prophecy and have to work on it, okay?

'Fine!' said Zoë. 'But if you're in danger, I'm not going to save you. And neither is Hex, right Hex?'

'Yeah, sure,' said Hex, clearly not listening.

'Great!' replied Zoë happily. Leo looked worried.

'Anyway,' began Annabeth, 'we have to start planning. Let's get some sleep. We'll begin tomorrow, and that includes training Lex, which will be Zoë and Lissa's job. Goodnight!'

'Goodnight!' replied everybody else as they all made their way to their own cabins, where they would sleep until the next day, when they would start their planning and, for Lex, training.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! I hope you guys liked my prophecy, and the reason for it(the quest). I'd like to thank my friend, Sarala23, who helped me edit it and to make sure it makes sense! Review with what you think or I can't make the next one any better, which means you can't flame my story next time I update! Anyway, have a good holiday for all those who are on one(I love school holidays!)!<strong>

**awesomegrl77**


End file.
